100 Words
by Chistarpax
Summary: A 100 word challenge using three of my OC's from the Transformers Fandom. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction-Fortitude

Okay… I have decided that I am going to do a 100 word challenge using my OC's from three stories: Celestia from 'Two sets of Twins' and 'TSOT: Afterwords', Chi from 'Lullaby', and Chi from 'Living with the Twins: The Guideline' and 'Guardians of Danger'.

Chi from Lullaby is going to be referred to as Chikara though… so that everybody can tell her and Chi from 'Guardians of Danger' apart. That and Chi from 'Lullaby' is going to inherit the nickname Chikara… which also means 'power' in another language.

Anywho, here it goes, my 100 word challenge, based in the Transformers fandom.

~.~ ~.~

1. Introduction.

Chikara's** introduction** to the Autobots was not what she had ever thought it would be… no, it was much, much more complicated.

2. Love

Celestia watched as Sideswipe played with their younglings and her spark filled with the** love** she had for them.

3. Light

Sideswipe watched as Chikara joked with the other soldiers, and he couldn't help but think of how her smile was the **light** he had been searching for his entire existence.

4. Dark

Though her loved ones always told her differently, Celestia couldn't help but feel as if her spark was as **dark** as a black hole.

5. Seeking Solace

Whenever Chi sat above the door to the base, the others knew that she was only **seeking solace** from the horrors she had seen.

6. Break Away

Chikara had always wanted to **break away** from the government, so she got out as soon as the chance came.

7. Heaven

Sunstreaker only had to look at Chikara to understand why so many humans wanted to go to **Heaven**.

8. Innocence

The day that Chi lost her **innocence** was the day the rest of the world had entitled 'Bloodbath'.

9. Drive

When Chikara had a rough day, she would climb into Sideswipe and tell him to just **drive**.

10. Breathe Again

The moment the golden twin's optics lit up, Chi felt as if she could **breathe again**.

11. Memory

Chikara held on to each and every **memory** she could, for they were the only links to the past she had.

12. Insanity

Celestia had tasted **insanity** in the Decepticon's gladiatorial pits.

13. Misfortune

Chi wondered why she was always the one that **misfortune** followed.

14. Smile

Celestia would always **smile** with a touch of sadness.

15. Silence

Chikara couldn't stand **silence**; it always reminded her of death.

16. Questioning

Chikara's methods of **questioning** were borderline torture.

17. Blood

The sight of **blood** would always bring Chi painful memories.

18. Rainbow

Celestia was entranced by the sight before her; the sight of a **rainbow** peeking through the clouds.

19. Gray

Sometimes the only shade Chikara could see in the world was a dull **gray**.

20. Fortitude

Pain crossed her features as Celestia remained standing, showing great **fortitude** in the face of certain death.

~.~ ~.~

That wasn't so bad… but there was quite a bit of fluff in it… Oh well, at least I got the first twenty done! XD

Hope you guys liked it, Review please!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	2. Vacation-Rated

21. Vacation

Chikara stared at the ensuing battle and couldn't help but think that she needed a **vacation**… a very long one.

22. Mother Nature

Celestia sighed as the rain began to fall; **Mother Nature** seemed to really like messing with the young Prime.

23. Cat

Chikara decided that she didn't like the feline species… especially a certain **cat** that had all but thrown her down two flights of stairs.

24. No Time

Chi watched in horror as Sunstreaker was taken down by the seeker trine… and she had **no time** to scream before they came for her.

25. Trouble Lurking

Celestia knew that there was bound to be **trouble lurking **around every corner when she and her band of Autobots finally arrived on Cybertron.

26. Tears

What Chikara missed the most about being organic… was the **tears** she could no longer cry.

27. Foreign

Chi couldn't help but be irritated at the **foreign **ambassadors… she had already explained why she lived with the Autobots… twice… in as many hours.

28. Sorrow

Chikara couldn't help but feel **sorrow** every time she remembered how many had died just because she had been a successful experiment.

29. Happiness

The **happiness** of the small girl made Chi remember how the smallest of things, could bring the most joy.

30. Under the Rain

Celestia especially loved these nights… these nights when she could wash away all of her sorrow by flying **under the rain**.

31. Flowers

Chikara was surprised to find the scarlet **flowers** on her pillow… how had they known she loved that specific color of lily?

32. Night

Chi loved the **night**; it was in the darkness… that she could truly see the light.

33. Expectations

Chikara was not sure she could live up to the **expectations** of those around her, but she was determined to try.

34. Stars

Chikara was always watching the **stars** because they had been her only companions for so very long.

35. Hold my hand

"**Hold my hand**…" Chi whispered to the frightened child. "I will get us out of this alive… I promise."

36. Precious Treasure

Chikara was what the twins would refer to as their **precious treasure**… but not within her hearing range.

37. Eyes

Chi's **eyes** softened as she watched Sunstreaker sleep slumped against his twins medical berth, her heart would always belong to them… wither they realized it or not.

38. Abandoned

Celestia had never listened to what the Decepticons would say while she was their prisoner… she knew better than to believe she had been **abandoned **by her family and friends.

39. Dreams

Chikara had always thought her **dreams** meant nothing to anyone… at least until Sunstreaker had listened to her thoughts and hopes and then painted them for her.

40. Rated

Chikara glared out at those she had been charged with training… none of those now under her command had been **rated** very high in her mind.


End file.
